A Chance of Normal
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Molly and Arthur come up with a way to save Harry from Dumbledore and The Dursleys, and that plan includes Molly's older brother Fabian. Slash. Series Continued in A Chance At Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I know you are probably going to be annoyed at me for not updating one of my series fics, put this plot bunny popped into my head and had to be written. Still no new laptop, but I hope that you enjoy this new story. **

* * *

Harry, come on we need to go," Harry frowned confused before opening his eyes and peering up at the red head above him.

"Mrs Weasley?" He mumbled trying to force himself into a sitting position as he looked around the room he was in, no it was still Private Drive as he had thought. "Though Dumbledore said I had to stay here?" The headmaster had been insistent that Harry stayed at the Dursleys for the whole summer, and a week in Harry was worried he wouldn't make it to the end to be honest.

"He did, and he is sticking by that," Mrs Weasley huffed even as she helped him sit fully up and started guiding his legs from out underneath the covers.

"But…so you're not here to take me away?" Harry asked completely confused now and feeling his stomach and the small hope he had built up sinking.

"Yes I am, but not under Dumbledore's agreement, or even awareness," Mrs Weasley snorted. They were interrupted by Mr Weasley walking through the door.

"That's those animals dealt with," He said angrily before smiling at Harry. "Hello Harry, its good to see you,"

"Hello Mr Weasley," Harry nodded confusion still running through his mind. This had to be a dream.

"Harry I know this is all confusing but I need you to stick with me and listen alright?" Mrs Weasley said gently but firmly, cupping Harry's face and peering into his eyes. "I know that it appeared that me and Sirius don't get on, but the arguments and everything were a plan, to ensure that people would not be looking to me first if this situation had to come around. Sirius came to me the first night at Headquarters and expressed concern about your life here with those…animals. He knew that you had stayed with us and if anyone would share his worry, or could ease it it would be us. we however have been worried about your treatment here and have been trying to discretely figure out what's going on. Now you must understand Harry, Arthur and I while we agree with a lot of what the Light side say and what they stand for, we are more Grey than anything else, and we do not follow Dumbledore blindly. For a long time we have been playing his loyal followers so that we could keep an eye on what he was doing. We did not expect you to come along however. We care greatly for you, and both of us agreed that there was something going on in this house that Dumbledore knew about,"

"He did I…I spoke to him and he just told me it was for the best to stay here," Harry muttered. Both the Weasleys faces pinched, anger flashing through their eyes, but Mrs Weasley's hands remained gentle on his face, and Mr Weasley sat beside him to take his hand.

"We thought so, and so does Sirius. We planned, a lot over this last year. Myself and Sirius would pretend not to get along to keep suspicion from us. But Sirius manipulated the wards, and by night we would plan ways to get you out of here, and from underneath Dumbledore's thumb should various scenarios come into play," Mrs Weasley explained.

"So, you planned for me if Dumbledore decided to lock me up here? Sirius planned this?" Harry choked of steeling his face to fight down the tears that wanted to come. Mrs Weasley bent to brush a kiss to his forehead.

"Sirius wants to be here, but he is making his presence know at Headquarters to ensure he is not suspected. Myself and Molly are low down on the list as we would not even think about going against Dumbledore. This way it is going to cause maximum confusion when Dumbledore finally realises that you are missing and take him longer to track you down!" Arthur smirked slightly.

"Now Harry we need you to hear us out on this, because it is a lot to take in and we have very little time. This is going to be a big shock to you, and it's a lot to ask, but we need you to trust us," Mrs Weasley said quickly, at Harry's nod she started talking. "I am sure that you have heard by now of my brothers? Fabian and Gideon, that they left the country after the first war, disillusioned and angry with the Ministry? They were angry at the fact that everything just went back to the same way it was, the same prejudice and hate in place. They did not know then that You Know Who would come back, but they were sure that someone would step into that place, all the hate and anger and mistreatment in this world, it just needs a spark and its ready to burn. Sorry a little off track. Anyway they left, to go and live in France. Now, Sirius was your magical Guardian and even when he was in Azkaban he held that title, but Dumbledore is levying to have the title transferred to him, and after everything that happened this last year and it being revealed he was right all along he could ask for anything and it would be given to him. Right now its only a matter of time. And given your age there are only a handle full of things that we can do to stop him gaining full control over you,"

"What?" Harry asked, shock and fear settling into his brain.

"Most of them are not desirable in anyway, another few would be easily over ruled by Dumbledore. The best way is marriage," Mr Weasley said and squeezed Harry's hand when he gawped at them.

"We know you are young and that this is a lot to ask of you, and it is another part of your life that has been forced into place by other people. But we would not be suggesting this if we did not think it was the only way. Now I mentioned my brother's because Fabian is the one that myself, Sirius and Arthur agreed would be the best choice. He has been thinking about settling down with someone for a while, he's gay, he is older and so will be able to protect and guard you better, he will be good to you and I believe that there is a very good chance of love between you," Mrs Weasley said hurriedly.

"But…its basically an arranged marriage," Harry muttered still feeling shocked.

"Bloody Dumbledore. You should have had wizarding lessons with everyone else but that old wanker thought you would get ideas in your head. Harry arranged marriages are still very common place in the wizarding world. Whenever a wizard or witch has sex with someone else your magic binds itself together temporarily. That's why casual sex is not common place in the wizarding world, its basically like giving a part of your soul to someone else. Because of this and the fact that lust can lead to short lived and poor decisions arranged marriages are made based on personalities, magic types and need. Molly and I were an arranged marriage. Mr and Mrs Diggory, Mr and Mr Patil, Mrs and Mrs Zabini etc," Mr Weasley explained with the heir of a man who had given this talk plenty of times.

"Fabian is a good man, with strong magic, he wants a family which I know you want to, he is gentle and caring, but strong when he needs to be," Mrs Weasley nodded.

"What happens next then?" Harry asked a little shakily.

"If…and this is only if Harry…if you agree then we will take you to Gringotts where they have agreed to port key you to their French branch, Fabian will be waiting there for you. The marriage will take place in two days time, to ensure that the bond has time to sink in and strengthen before September and so that in the small chance Dumbledore tracks you down it will already be too late. Now Harry you don't have to agree to this if it is really not what you want, as we said there are other options, this is just honestly the best," Mrs Weasley said firmly.

"I…" Harry looked between the two of them as his brain raced at a thousand miles per second. To be married to someone that he didn't know? who was older than him? what I they never fell in love? But then Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley felt fairly sure that they would be a good match and Sirius had agreed, he had always spoken fondly of the Prewitt brothers when he had mentioned them. And the chance of having his own family, of having a husband who could love him, potentially children one day, to be out from under Dumbledore's thumb? "He is…he wants to marry?" He would not agree if the man felt he had to do this.

"Gideon has a wife and two children now, Fabian was a little more free spirited, but lately he has been seriously looking to settle down, putting out feelers for marriage contracts and such. He wants a husband and he is interested in meeting you," Mr Weasley nodded.

"Ok then," Harry took and breath and steadied himself.

"Wonderful," Mrs Weasley beamed. "Now Fabian sent these for you, we have a little time for you to shower and change, and then we have to be on our way, would you like us to pack for you?" Mrs Weasley pushed a wrapped present into Harry's arms.

"Please, all my important things are underneath a floorboard under my bed," He told them still feeling slightly bemused by all this as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. Once behind the locked door he turned the shower on and then while it warmed up he sank to the floor holding his head in his hands. He had just agreed to marry someone he didn't know, he was engaged now? Mrs and Mr Weasley didn't seem anywhere near in the realms of being on Dumbledore's side despite being seen as the most light family around.

He blinked confused when he heard a crinkling noise as he tightened his hands trying to get his head around all this. That's when he remembered the present Mrs Weasley had shoved into his hands, Fabian had sent these for him? Pulling the string on the parcel he tugged open the wrapping paper to find what was inside. First thing he touched was the letter lying pointedly on the top. He hesitated for a second knowing who this had to be from before he reached out and opened the letter quickly, nerves twisting his stomach.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then you have agreed to go along with this, admittedly, slightly mad plan, but then Sirius had a hand in planning so I don't know what we could have expected. I am sorry that you have to make such decision to stay safe Harry, I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. And to have this thrown on you. Molly doesn't know that this is in here, but I had to say some words to you before we meet. _

_I know that this is a lot to take in, and at nearly sixteen facing being married to an older man whom you don't know must be overwhelming. I can offer platitudes and try and list all my wonderful points but that would not be of any use to you right now - though I will say I don't snore, and I believe that that is definitely a plus in a relationship! Instead what I will offer you is a promise. I promise that I will guard you far from harm as best as my magic will allow, that I will care for you and treat you always as my equal, that I will prove to you that I am a man worthy of your hand in marriage and that we can live a happy life together, and that the trust you are placing me is not mistaken. _

_Molly has mentioned that she believes you wish for a family, I myself have found myself longing for a family in recent years, to the point when Gideon threw me out his house, told me to stop trying to steal his family and start looking for a husband, that I wasn't so ugly that all my potential matches would run screaming. Considering we are as much twins as Fred and George are I do not believe that last insult held much fire. Though I am looking forward to you meeting his children, Rose and Samuel are adorable! _

_Now this is my eighth try at writing this letter and not sounding ridiculous, something I feel I have failed at, and my owl is looking like he is about ready to attack me if I don't give him this parcel to take to Molly, so this will have to do. I am very much looking forward to meeting you Harry, and to starting our lives together. _

_See you very soon_

_Yours faithfully_

_Fabian_

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as he read the words again, they seemed to act like a balm over his frazzled nerves and soothed him. He was stunned to find that a large part of him was suddenly eager to meet the man behind this letter. The fact he seemed as nervous as Harry was comforting, and that he honestly seemed to want this, a family, with Harry. Carefully folding away the letter and setting it safely down he pulled out the present inside. He gasped as he pulled out a beautifully tailored set of robes in a warm beige and forest green, tugging out a pair of black dragon hide trousers embellished with green swirls. Running his fingers over the gorgeously soft fabric of the roes his fingers caught another note, stuck to the fabric but coming off easily with Harry's tug.

_Please forgive my forwardness, but Molly and Arthur informed me a little of their worries of your home life, including that you seem to be dressed in a whale's hand me downs. I have no wish to meet you as anyone but wholly yourself. This is the start of my promise of my marriage vows to ensure you have everything that you need as well as friendship, love and support. I do not know what styles you favour, but when I saw these robes they brought to mind the picture Sirius sent to me and I had the buy them for you. When you arrive we will shop for a wardrobe for you that you want. _

_Yours faithfully _

_Fabian_

This time Harry had to push back tears as he tried not to wrinkle the fabric in his grip. The thought behind the clothes meant more to Harry than actually being able to step into this situation and meet the man that was to be become his husband wearing clothes of his own. Shaking himself he remembered Mrs Weasley's worry over time and forced himself to place the clothes carefully down on the sink, but not before he carefully folded the second letter into the first, and then he hurried to strip down and get into the shower.

He took as quick as possible in the shower while sill ensuring that he was thoroughly scrubbed from head to toe twice. Only then did he step out. Drying off as quickly as possible he then dressed into his new clothes, trying not to take too long even as he appreciated the softness of the fabric of the robes, or the comfort of the dragon hide trousers. He spared himself only one look in the mirror, blushing as he wondered what Fabian would think, before he hurried out the room after tucking his letters carefully into the inside pocket of his robes.

"Oh Harry, you look gorgeous," Mrs Weasley beamed when he stepped into the room.

"Poor Fabian will be tripping over himself," Arthur laughed coming over to pat Harry on the back. "You're looking a lot better," He added softly.

"Fabian left a letter in the present…I feel better now," Harry explained embarrassed.

"Good, I think this will be wonderful for you both. And that's not just the romantic in me," Arthur winked as Harry chuckled.

"Now these are from us dear, a congratulations on your bonding present," Mrs Weasley pressed a pair of soft ankle high leather boots into his hands. "And you can't refuse, I had an hour long battle with Fabian over the floo to be allowed to buy you these and not him. I flooed him to let him know you had agreed, he will be waiting for you at Gringotts," She added.

"Thank you. For everything," Harry said quietly, reaching out to hug the woman of his own accord for the first time. The sniff and warm, tight hug left no words needed.

"You're family Harry, its just going to be official in a few days," Mr Weasley chuckled also pulling him into a hug, when they parted and started towards the stairs however they paused when Harry made a choked noise freezing.

"I'm going to be your brother in law!" He squeaked.

"That will be a little strange yes," Mrs Weasley laughed taking his hand and leading him down the stairs as he blinked at her stunned. Well that was until he saw the living room. He blinked twice before he couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Petunia was sitting propped against a chair on the floor, bound up with what looked like her best sheets and table runner. Dudley was rolling about on his front, his legs firmly tied up in his snapped Xbox cable and his hands tied behind his back with what looked like his controllers. The best was Vernon though, he was hog tied in the middle of the room with an apple shoved into his mouth.

"Oh dear, perfect!" Mrs Weasley wiped a tear from her eye from her own laughter before she leant over to kiss Arthur's cheek who was grinning rather proudly at his work.

"I thought I should imitate reality," He said seriously sending Harry and Mrs Wesley off into laughter again.

"What about…what about if they say something?" Harry said trying to get his laughter under control as the thought occurred to him.

"Oh don't worry, they are not going to say a word, we assured that before we came to wake you," Mrs Weasley said with a glint in her eyes that Harry recognised.

"I always wondered where the twins got it from, its both of you!" He said in mock accusation, pointing dramatically to the two unrepentant grins on their faces.

"Don't tell them, they would be horrified to know they get it from their boring old mum and dad," Mr Weasley snickered.

"Now we're going to be apparating there, we get three streets away and Arthur will take you. Throw your hood up on your robes and we need to get to Gringotts as quick as possible, ok?" Mrs Weasley said making her way to the door.

"We have already let Hedwig out, she will no doubt meet you there," Mr Weasley added.

Nodding his thanks Harry took a breath as Mrs Weasley opened the door and then the three of them hurried out. Harry followed to two of them through the streets, practically jogging as they went until Arthur took his arm. He gave Harry a second to ready himself before he apparated them out. Harry had to admit while he had imagined what it would feel like the apparate, he never imagined it would be that bad! It was like being squeezed through a straw! Two pairs of hands steadied him when they reappeared in Diagon Alley until he got his bearings a minute or so after. Then he tugged his hood up as instructed and they hurried out the alley they had appeared in.

The alley was surprisingly busy considering the time of night, but then Harry remembered that there was restaurants and bars leading off the alley that he had never had the chance to explore before. They weaved their way through the late night wanderers, some of them clearly drunk, but the three hooded figures barely received a second glance as they hurried to Gringotts. It was only once they were inside that they started to receive worried looks.

"Over here!" The call seemed to put the Goblins and guards at ease straight away, and Mrs Weasley tugged Harry over to the side. He was a little shocked to see Bill standing there, but then he remembered the oldest Weasley son worked for Gringotts. "Follow me," He instructed, leading them down a corridor Harry had barely noticed before.

The winding marble corridors turned into a maze after about the fifth turn, and none of them were speaking as they hurried along, all of them aware of how close they were to their end goal. Finally they stepped into a massive black marble room where a small, old Goblin stood waiting.

"We can't go into the circle with you Harry, this is Goblin magic. Good luck with everything, and Uncle Fabian is brilliant, you'll be good for him. Besides it would have been humiliating for him if his nephew got married before he did," Bill added with a grin as he stepped away from the hug he had pulled a surprised Harry into.

"You and Fleur?" He asked pleased.

"Proposed yesterday," Bill said looking pleased with himself.

"Congratulations," Harry laughed hugging him again.

"And to you…soon to be Uncle Harry," Bill grinned.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to be all your Uncle…" Harry gawped the thought not having clicked before.

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley scolded nudging her son out the way before hugging Harry herself and then holding his shoulders. "Now, you enjoy this time and let yourself be happy. You deserve everything I know that brother of mines wants to give you. Look after yourself, and look after him for me," she smiled hugging him again.

"We'll see you again soon Harry. Be happy," Mr Weasley hugged him tightly before gently kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, all so much, thank you," Harry said a little teary before following their urging into the golden circle carved onto the floor and towards the Goblin.

"Mr Potter," The Goblin eyed him.

"Thank you for your help in this," Harry bowed to the Goblin getting a shocked look and then what he reckoned was a smile.

"Griphook was right about you Mr Potter, unusual indeed. The Goblins are pleased to offer their help to a wizard who regards us as nothing but equal Mr Potter, and the luck be with you with your bonding," The Goblin nodded his head.

Harry watched as he stepped back and then allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the carvings. Straight away the room lit up with a faint red glow before Harry felt as though he was being tugged down through the floor. He got one last look at the three Weasleys waving to him, Mrs Weasley…and yes Mr Weasley wiping tears from their eyes before his world disappeared into a blur. It was not quite a sickly as portkeying, however it was more dizzying. He felt a slight jolt making him risk opening his eyes and was greeted by a room almost identical to the one he had just left.

"Harry," His name was breathed out in relief and with a note of hope that seemed to make his heart skip a beat. The voice was deep and slightly rough, a strange mixture of a French and English accent detectable even through that one word.

Slowly he turned around and met the bright blue eyes of his soon to be husband for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Fabian Prewitt was for a word dashingly good looking. His hair was the same almost crimson red of Bill, Charlie and Ginny's rather than the more orangey ginger the other children possessed. It was what looked shoulder length and tied back at the base of his head, his skin was tanned a deep golden with a few freckles over his nose and under his eyes, deep blue sapphire eyes that glinted with warmth but shone with a fiery nature that Harry caught glimpses of in Ron. He was a tall man at what was probably 6,3 and had broad shoulders and what looked like a nicely muscled frame to match. He had a powerful presence that Harry could feel trickling over him already, as his eyes drank Harry in with that hope and…something else Harry couldn't put his finger on.

"Harry, it is good to finally meet you," Fabian smiled and bowed when he saw Harry shifting awkwardly in place not sure what he was meant to do now. However that smile and the words made his legs go slightly jelly like. At least attraction to his husband to be was not going to be an issue, though his mind did make the unfortunate jump to the men from those 'bodice ripper' stories Dean thought the rest of them didn't know he read.

"Hi," He choked out before blushing mortified. Fabian however smiled wider and stepped into the circle, walking towards him with a prowl that reminded Harry more of a predator than a man, and Merlin did it work for this man! He was stunned when upon reaching him Fabian gently cupped the back of his head and pressed their lips together. It was completely chaste and gentle, barely lasting a few seconds but it still left his lips tingling.

"I apologise, but I have been waiting months to be able to do that," Fabian grinned.

"I didn't mind," Harry managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked a little concerned his fingers brushing over the blush Harry knew had to be staining his cheeks.

"Honestly no, I just wasn't expecting it," Harry laughed shyly.

"You'll learn quickly I'm an affectionate and tactile man," Fabian chuckled a deep chested chuckle before placing his hand on the small of Harry's back. "Come, let us go home, this has probably been an overwhelming night for you,"

Harry nodded an agreement and started out the room, as Fabian's hand stayed where it was to guide him Harry found himself leaning slightly into the warmth and strength the other man seemed to give out. He was nervous, and well terrified of how fast things were going, but at the same time being in Fabian's presence seemed to make something click in Harry and he felt safe in his presence in a way that shocked him. He wondered absently if this was what Mr Weasley had meant about arranged marriages in the wizarding world.

"I'm going to apparate us home now, ok Harry?" Fabian said as they stepped outside the bank. At Harry's nod Fabian didn't hold onto his arm as Mr Weasley had done, instead he wrapped his arms securely around Harry and apparated them out. Harry found his own arms around Fabian, his hands holding onto his robes for a good few moments after they had arrived.

"Sorry," He said embarrassed trying to tug away, but Fabian's hand cupping the back of his neck stopped him and had him looking up.

"It has most likely been a long and shocking night for you, I am happy that you are accepting comfort from me," Fabian smiled warmly. "Now, the tour can wait till tomorrow, for now how about a warm drink and some talk before bed? I'm sure you have questions for me, and I know I have a few for you," Fabian suggested.

"That would be nice," Harry nodded.

"Good, now take a seat and I will be right back, is hot chocolate ok?" Fabian asked guiding Harry over to a love seat in front of a crackling fireplace.

"That would be pretty amazing right now," Harry smiled slightly. Fabian nodded with an echoing smile, his fingers brushing over Harry's cheek once more before he turned to leave the room in a way that made Harry blush again. It was almost as though he could not believe Harry was real.

Once he watched Fabian disappearing out the room Harry looked around, automatically trying to get a hint of his future husband from the room. It was decorated with three dove grey walls and one crimson red one over the fireplace, the black leather sofa he was seated on was comfy with slightly high, rounded arms. On the mantle place pictures stood, one of the Weasleys all waving madly at him from the frame, one of Mrs and Mr Weasley on what had to be their wedding day with Fabian and who could only be Gideon grinning proudly on either side of the happy couple, a picture of Gideon with his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde haired woman on what looked like their wedding day with Fabian grinning beside Gideon and Mr and Mrs Weasley beside his wife, one of just the seven Weasley children, all piled in together from what looked a good few years ago looking at Ginny and Ron, and a picture of a quite young little girl carefully holding a baby boy - Rose and Samuel - he would guess.

Looking further he saw long red velvet curtains closed over a window, a huge TV that would have made the Dursleys drool was sitting in sight of the sofa he was on with shelves stacked with DVDs next to it.

"Here we are," Fabian stepped back into the room carrying two cups, his eyes drinking over Harry. He sat down close enough that their legs were pressed together before passing Harry one of the cups. Harry flushed slightly when he then placed the free arm over the back of the sofa behind Harry. "I'm sorry…" Fabian winced and started to pull his arm away, only to pause when Harry tentatively placed his hand over his wrist.

"Its ok, I… I like it," Harry said not able to look at the man from embarrassment, Fabian stopped that however when he hooked a gentle finger under Harry's chin.

"If I do something to make you uncomfortable, or that you aren't ready for, or that you don't like I want you to tell me straight away ok? No worried about hurting my feelings or that I will get angry," Fabian said firmly.

"Ok…I do like it though. I feel safe and…calmer," Harry told him.

"Our magic is compatible, and the contract is already partially in place between us, that will ease some of the discomfort between us, it will give a natural pull," Fabian explained as he settled his arm behind Harry again. Before he could talk himself out of it Harry shifted so he was a little closer to Fabian, feeling pleased when the older man smiled at him.

"You said you have known about this for a few months?" Harry asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Molly and Arthur got in touch with me about five months ago. As I said in my letter, I have been looking to marry for a good year or so now, but no one has been right. They told me about the slightly mad plan that they had come up with and asked if I would consider you. I will admit at first I was going to say no, you are young and I am looking to start a family. But the more they spoke about you… I agreed, and I have been waiting since then for this day," Fabian chuckled as Harry blushed.

"I want a family, my own family. Voldemort is gone and I… I have a chance at a future now, children, that is something I want," Harry clarified for the older man.

"I reckon between the two of us we can produce some kids that would blow peoples socks off," Fabian grinned getting a laugh from Harry he had hoped for.

"I don't want to disappoint you. You are going to have to go against Dumbledore and face being my husband and I…" Harry's slightly miserable words were cut off by Fabian's lips, another chaste but tender kiss being placed there. He pulled away but kept his face close to Harry's as he stroked his cheek.

"Stop right there. One, I am aware of what I am going against, and I will do so gladly at your side, I am gaining from what I can see is a kind, caring, strong, powerful, generous, loving, gorgeous husband who I am sure already coming to adore. Two, the only way you will ever disappoint me is by not being exactly who you are. And three, Dumbledore can go swivel on that bloody high horse of his for all I care," Fabian told Harry firmly.

"I…no one has told me to just be me before," Harry blinked before mentally cursing at the admission.

"I want Harry, just Harry, my husband who I am going to build a life with here in our home, build a family with and live out my lie with," Fabian shook his head, combing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I want peace, love, a family," Harry whispered the admission he had locked away in his heart for so long.

"Then let me give it to you," Fabian answered just as softly, leaning closer to press kisses to Harry's face.

"You could break my heart," Harry bit his lip trying not to give into the drugging, lulling feeling of Fabian's fingers in his hair, his body so close, his lips over his face.

"And you mines Harry. But I won't, I want to love you, to shower you in all the love and affection you deserve, to treat you the way you deserve. I want to give you the children you desire and ensure the peace you long for," Fabian murmured as he pulled Harry's body closer to his own.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slightly panicked at the feeling of his magic dancing through his veins and the fire lighting his skin.

"It seems we all underestimated how compatible our magic would be, and how much we would both want this. Magic is a sentient being, when both of us agreed to the bonding it started to twine us together, when we met even more so. It is urging the bonding on now, because we both apparently wish for it. If you aren't ready you need to tell me now Harry," Fabian explained through gritted teeth. From where his hand was resting on Fabian's shoulder Harry could feel the strength the man was having to use to hold himself back. He quickly considered his options while battling with himself as well. He was going to bond with Fabian, if they were ready now, if this passion and pleasure was burning between them now, why put it off? They both wanted each other this much! And his body was singing for the other man's, for their joining.

"Yes, now, please now!" Harry gasped out clinging tighter to the bigger man. Fabian let out a noise almost like a wounded animals and then his lips searched out Harry's. This was no chaste kiss. The hunger and desire Harry was feeling seemed to be pushed through the kiss in equal measure from Fabian. He guided Harry's mouth open and stroked his tongue along his lips before plunging inside to devour Harry and light the flame inside of him even brighter. Harry gasped before clinging onto the strong shoulders and kissing back as best he could.

He hummed in pleasure as Fabian took him apart with his kiss alone until every bone in his body was limp but his muscles seemed to be burning. He was aching already pressing against his dragon hide trousers, and he could feel Fabian's pressed against his hips.

He allowed the older man to strip him out his robes, despite the magic blazing between them Fabian took his time, stroking over Harry's pale skin and placing kisses as he revealed it. When his upper body was fully bare Harry reached up before becoming unsure, but before he could retreat Fabian's hands gently captured his own and as he kissed him again with a drugging kiss he guided them to his robe buttons. Still uncertain of being able to do this Harry undid the buttons as quickly as he could without being able to see them considering he was busy exploring Fabian's mouth the same way the man had done to him, much to his enjoyment if the noises he was receiving were anything to go by. However when his hands touched bare skin he could not stop himself from pulling back and looking as he pushed the robes down Fabian's arms and drank in the tanned flesh.

He was just as defined as Harry had thought, the robes most definitely highlighting him. He brushed shaky fingers down over Fabian's chest and down his stomach, his eyes flickering upwards to make sure this was ok. His answer was a deep hungry look that caused him to shiver with desire. Bravely he leant forwards and brushed his lips over Fabian's chest before lightly scraping his teeth over the flesh, following by a soothing kiss.

"Harry!" Fabian grunted, threading his fingers through Harry's hair and pulling him back to kiss him. He let out a startled noise when Fabian gripped him tightly around his waist and under his legs and then stood, hurrying out the room. "I refused to allow your first time, our first time, to be on a sofa," Fabian explained as he hurried up the stairs, his lips not able to stop themselves from searching out Harry's skin, licking and kissing at his neck before seeking out his lips again.

The only impression Harry got of the bedroom that night was silver, and a massive, comfortable bed with soft sheets. The rest was Fabian, of crimson hair coming lose when he tugged the tie out, of strong hands stroking over every inch of his body, tugged his trousers off and then following by taking Harry's off. Of lips caressing his skin, down his stomach before sliding over his hot length and sucking driving Harry's body higher to the heat and singing with pleasure as magic started to spark visibly in the air around them. He was only aware of pleasure as Fabian slowly eased a slicked finger into him as he carried on sucking and bobbing his head around Harry's length, only adding a second finger when Harry released himself with a strangled shout of pleasure.

His body pleasure relaxed and still dancing with pleasure welcomed the second finger and then third as Fabian stretched and prepared him with a careful tenderness that lit his heart. Finally he could take it no longer, his body was screaming for them to join, aching for Fabian and his magic demanding the sealing of the bond between them. Reaching out his arms in plea, his voice too wrecked to speak the words needed Fabian answered, moving into his welcoming arms and lining himself up with Harry's entrance. In one push he eased himself inside of Harry, both of them gasping as the others magic caressed over their bodies in welcome. Harry groaned out, arching his body into his now husband's as Fabian with drew halfway before thrusting back in.

They moved together in a frenzied need, their bodies locking into the same rhythm and guiding them closer and closer to the edge. Fabian's lips were constantly seeking Harry's out and then pulling away so that he could hear the noises his husband made, Harry's hands stroking through the long hair, his fingers digging into Fabian's shoulder as he thrust down against Fabian when he hit his prostate. Finally when it started to feel too much, the coil stretching to its tightest Fabian sealed their lips together one last time and nipped at Harry's bottom lip, the younger man crying out loudly in pleasure as he spilled his pleasure between them, clinging onto his husband tightly as Fabian's magic roared through his body seemingly filling him. The feeling of his magic being welcomed into Harry was too much for Fabian and with one last hard thrust of his hips he spilled into his husband, groaning as Harry's magic washed through him dragging the pleasure out further than he had ever felt before. And then they both choked out cries when they felt their magic leaving the other to twine together above them, sealing them together tightly and completely.

When he came back to himself Fabian realised he was draped over his smaller lover and started to move but Harry made a distressed noise and clung tightly to him, almost asleep already. Gripping onto Harry to show he wasn't leaving him Fabian managed to flip them onto their side with his remaining energy, holding Harry tightly to him not willing to allow his husband from his side as their new bond sparked and soared through him. Harry snuggled closer into his chest and held onto him as they did a little shuffle to figure out where their legs were going to go.

"My husband," Fabian whispered reverently, pushing off the need for sleep for a little longer as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and looked down at the gorgeous young man who was more than he had ever been able to imagine.

"My husband," Harry mumbled in response, his hand dropping to Fabian's heart.

"Its all yours," Fabian promised. "Sleep, we will talk in the morning," He urged.

"Thought that was what we were supposed to be doing tonight," Harry said, one green eye peering up at him mischievously making Fabian chuckle.

"You are too irresistible mon petit," Fabian husked brushing their lips together languidly.

"More like the other way around," Harry shook his head before losing his fight with sleep, his eyes fluttering shut under Fabian's awed gaze.

"My husband," He sighed happily holding Harry closer and allowing himself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Harry woke slowly, his body aching in places he hadn't known about before, but feeling amazingly relaxed and content at the same time. Not to mention warm! Frowning in confusion he opened his eyes and looked down to see a tanned arm lying over his stomach and holding him close to what he recognised now as a chest pressed firmly against his back. Then all the memories of last night came flying back to him.

Merlin he had gone from being terrified of the choice he had made, to slightly looking forward to meeting Fabian, to enjoying and feeling safe in his company, to bonding with the man barely hours after they had met! He flushed darkly as he remembered the way he had acted last night with a man he had only just met! Fabian said something about their magic but hadn't really understood, all he had known was how much he had wanted the other man.

Even now he could feel his magic swirling and twisting around inside himself, with a strain of foreign magic that he somehow just knew was Fabian's. Closing his eyes he focused on the feeling of the magic to see if he could figure out what Fabian had meant. Breathing in he couldn't help the smile as he noticed the way Fabian's magic curled and twisted around his own, slightly playful but warm and secure at the same time.

And he suddenly became aware of the fact he could feel were his own magic was twined around Fabian's

Suddenly Fabian hummed and moved beside him, tightening his arm around Harry's waist before his lips brushed against the back of Harry's neck. Unable to stop himself Harry sank back into his warmth, even as the blush covering his face grew darker. His new husband seemed to be settling back down to sleep, but at the thought of the fact that it was indeed his husband lying behind him, Harry tensed up before he could stop himself.

"Harry?" Fabian murmured tiredly hugging Harry close before raising himself onto his elbow to see Harry's face. "What is it?"

"We're married," Harry choked out.

"Yes..I...I thought you knew last night Harry and that you wanted it," Fabian woke up quickly, worry crossing his features as he sat up straighter.

"No, no I did. I just...we're married, and I knew it was going to be quick but this was really quick, I don't even really know you and the way I acted yesterday you must think..." His ramble drew off when Fabian leant down and kissed him gently, his hand framing Harry's cheek. When he pulled back his eyes were warm as he looked at Harry, his thumb stroking soft circles.

"Harry, our magic reacted to each other last night. There is a way to be able to tell when magic is going to be compatible, its what marriage arrangements are based on. Witches and Wizards are more likely to find a love match with compatible magic. I think Muggles refer to it as soul mates? We call it bond mates. Harry the pull between us last night was natural, we had both accepted the marriage between us, our magic reacted and we were pulled together in a way we both allowed. Harry, there is nothing wrong with this. I've known people who were unfortunately driven to completing the bond right in the middle of negotiations, in front of their families!" Fabian exclaimed with a grin pulling the laugh out of Harry that he had wanted.

Slowly and carefully Fabian traced the outline of Harry's face and then down his nose. He grinned when Harry blushed under the attention before leaning down to seal their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed once they parted.

"For what?" Fabian asked confused.

"For freaking out," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're young, this is a lot to take in in a very short amount of time. And the bonding pull can be frightening even to those who know what to expect, it was quite overwhelming for myself. Molly and Arthur told me that you have not been allowed a full education into the traditions either. You have nothing to apologise for. Now, what do you say we start off our first day in married life properly?" Fabian grinned.

"And how do you do that?" Harry laughed.

"Well, firstly I can cook up a proper breakfast for my new husband, then why don't I show you around our home. And after that we can decide what it is that we want to do," Fabian suggested running his fingers through Harry's hair gently.

"That sounds amazing," Harry smiled shyly winding his arms around Fabian's neck uncertainly, but when Fabian tugged him closer with his arms around his younger husband's waist.

"And then we have the rest of our lives to plan for," Fabian sighed contently.

"I still have to tell Ron that I married his uncle," Harry snorted not willing to let go of Fabian just yet, the content humming of his magic feeling amazing through his body.

"That is a slightly weird thought," Fabian scrunched his nose up. Harry couldn't stop himself from kissing the tip of it before burying his fingers into Fabian's hair.

"Lets worry about all that later. I think…I would like to see what a normal life is like, just enjoy being married," Harry said softly.

"That I can give you," Fabian smiled softly. Harry's green eyes flickered shut when Fabian sealed his lips over his, his hands sweeping up Harry's sides as his knee pressed between Harry's legs drawing a gasp from him as the smaller body arched up into the larger one.

"Perhaps breakfast can wait?" Harry suggested his cheeks burning dark red, but his eyes determined.

"How do you feel about brunch?" Fabian smirked, sweeping the night shirt off of Harry's body.

"Brunch, brunch is good," Harry nodded absently.

"Well then, let's start our normal life with a bang," Fabian smirked sending shivers up Harry's spine and goosebumps over his skin.


End file.
